


Love At First Bite - A Kalebert Love Story

by bitchylecter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a hard grueling day ahead of him! he needs something to keep him chill, can a yummy little green friend help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Bite - A Kalebert Love Story

Adam's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing, the annoying, shrill sound is just about enough to drive anyone crazy! I sigh and sit up, hitting the button on the digital clock to turn it off. 

I jump out of bed and rush over to my closet. Hmmmm what shall I wear today?? I pick out a black shirt with matching black jeans and make my way down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen - my eyes immediatly go to the gorgeous, emerald green kale sitting luxuriously on my marble counter. I rush to the counter and I vicously open the box of luscious kale.

"What should Ido with you, my darling?" I ask my precious kale.

"Ohhhh, so you want me to make you into yummy kale juice? Mmm, so naughty!" I say to my kale with a wink. Giggling, I take out my very new and modern blender and throw kale, some apple slices and ginger in and start blending.

After about a minute, the kale juice was done and ready for my consumption. I get a glass out of my cupboard and pour my delicous concoction into it.

I take a sip and let out a low, soft, throaty moan. This is easily the best kale juice i've ever tasted! 

But...what would it taste like with ice?? I rush over to the freezer, take out some ice and put it in my juice. After a little less than a minute, my perfect kale juice is all chilled up and ready for me. 

I swallow all of it in one huge gulp. Salty, sweet and Heavenly, that's what describes the kale juice I just had. Maybe tommorow morning I'll make more juice, I don't have the time to make another glass of it, unfortunately, and i have an album to make!

THE END *yay*


End file.
